Factor Xa is a member of the trypsin-like serine protease class of enzymes. It is a key enzyme in the coagulation cascade. A one-to-one binding of Factors Xa and Va with calcium ions and phospholipid converts prothrombin into thrombin. Thrombin plays a central role in the mechanism of blood coagulation by converting the soluble plasma protein, fibrinogen, into insoluble fibrin. The insoluble fibrin matrix is required for the stabilisation of the primary hemostatic plug. Many significant disease states are related to abnormal hemostasis. With respect to the coronary arterial vasculature, abnormal thrombus formation due to the rupture of an established atherosclerotic plaque is the major cause of acute myocardial infarction and unstable angina. Both treatment of an occlusive coronary thrombus by thrombolytic therapy and percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty (PTCA) are often accompanied by an acute thrombotic reclosure of the affected vessel which requires immediate resolution. With respect to the venous vasculature, a high percentage of patients undergoing major surgery in the lower extremities or the abdominal area suffer from thrombus formation in the venous vasculature which can result in reduced blood flow to the affected extremity and a pre-disposition to pulmonary embolism. Disseminated intravascular coagulopathy commonly occurs within both vascular systems during septic shock, certain viral infections and cancer and is characterised by the rapid consumption of coagulation factors and systemic coagulation which results in the formation of life-threatening thrombi occurring throughout the vasculature leading to widespread organ failure.
Beyond its direct role in the formation of fibrin rich blood clots, thrombin has been reported to have profound bioregulatory effects on a number of cellular components within the vasculature and blood, (Shuman, M. A., Ann. NY Acad. Sci., 405: 349 (1986)).
A Factor Xa inhibitor may be useful in the treatment of acute vascular diseases such as coronary thrombosis (for example myocardial infarction and unstable angina), thromboembolism, acute vessel closure associated with thrombolytic therapy and percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty, transient ischemic attacks, pulmonary embolism, deep vein thrombosis, peripheral arterial occlusion, prevention of vessel luminal narrowing (restenosis), and the prevention of thromboembolic events associated with atrial fibrillation, e.g. stroke. They may also have utility as anticoagulant agents both in-vivo and ex-vivo, and in oedema and inflammation. Thrombin has been reported to contribute to lung fibroblast proliferation, thus, Factor Xa inhibitors could be useful for the treatment of some pulmonary fibrotic diseases. Factor Xa inhibitors could also be useful in the treatment of tumour metastasis, preventing the fibrin deposition and metastasis caused by the inappropriate activation of Factor Xa by cysteine proteinases produced by certain tumour cells. Thrombin can induce neurite retraction and thus Factor Xa inhibitors may have potential in neurogenerative diseases such as Parkinson's and Alzheimer's disease. They have also been reported for use in conjunction with thrombolytic agents, thus permitting the use of a lower dose of thrombolytic agent.
The present invention provides novel Factor Xa inhibitors. Compounds of the present invention have oral bioavailability and PK profiles suitable for acute and chronic therapies.